The Present That Wasn't Supposed to be Under the Tree
by HecateA
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the war, and Ginny doesn't want to make a big deal of things but she does have something to give Harry. Oneshot. Happy Christmas in July.


**Author's Note: **Happy Christmas in July, party people!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x3); Brush; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Surprise); Trope it Up C (Mutual Pining); Old Flames; Rian-Russo Inversion; Real Family; Short Jog; Click Bait It!

**Word Count: **

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (Golden Lion)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Jewelry)

* * *

**The Present That Wasn't Supposed to be Under the Tree **

_At Christmas, all roads lead home. _

_-_Marjorie Holmes

"Harry, this one's from Ginny," Arthur said from his spot by the Christmas tree where he sat, distributing the present. He handed the present over and Ginny's stomach sank. Ron hadn't been supposed to bring that little red package down with the others.

Harry looked up at her and smiled before pulling at the ribbon, so she couldn't say anything though she was quite tempted to murder Ron right there and then. It would probably cause a sufficient distraction. Harry always unwrapped his presents carefully and fold by fold instead of tearing at the paper, so the whole process felt even more slow and painful than it actually was.

When he got to the little white box, he shook it near his ear curiously.

"There's a label," Ginny managed to say.

Harry read it aloud: "Evidence collected Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981, wedding rings of… of Lily and James Potter."

He looked up at Ginny, his mouth open in half an expression of shock—as if he was so shocked, he'd forgotten what shock had to look like. He turned back to the box and opened it. The two rings were wrapped in tissue paper: a simple gold band, and a dainty little ring featuring a moonstone framed by two tiny diamonds.

"Oh, Ginny…" Hermione said nearby.

Harry put the back of his hand against his mouth. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes and a general sigh went around the room. He looked up at her.

"Where did you…? Where did you get these?" Harry asked.

"The Aurors who came to the scene as first responders collected them," Ginny said. "Dad said it was common practise back in the day, to keep something physical like that for the family to claim. I realised you wouldn't know. And that… and that they might get lost in the fray with everything that happened in the last year. So Dad used his clearance, and we went around asking…"

Harry crossed the room and Ginny got up. She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, but she knew he was crying.

"Thank you," he said.

She kissed his hair and held onto him longer.

Eventually, he pulled away. He reached under his glasses to wipe his eyes and opened his palm again to look at the rings.

"Your mum's ring is beautiful," Ginny said. "Your dad had good taste."

"Remus might have picked it," Harry said, which made her laugh.

"Can we see, Harry?" Fleur asked sweetly.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes again before going to show the others gathered on the couch.

Ginny sat down at her spot on the floor by George again, resting her head on his shoulder. He slung an arm around her.

"I don't think I've seen him this happy since the war," George whispered. "I know he doesn't look happy, but… it's a different kind of happy."

"I know," Ginny said. She knew him.

She chewed her lip.

"It doesn't have to be me, but I need him to know that somebody cares, and someone thought of him, and someone…" Ginny trailed off. It didn't matter.

"For what it's worth, I think it can very well be you," George said. "And if it were, you'd be on the right track for girlfriend of the year."

"Stop," Ginny said, elbowing him to hush him up.

"For now," George said. "For now, a happy Christmas is good enough."


End file.
